E1M3: the Necropolis
The Necropolis is the third level of the Doomed Dimension. It takes place mostly underground in a series of catacombs, along with a small Lake. Eventually, the player can reach the surface, where the exit Arch can be found. This level introduces heavy weapons, namely the Grenade Launcher. It also introduces new enemies, including Zombies, Scrags on lower difficulties, and on Hard and Nightmare difficulty settings - Shamblers. Quick Level Completion *Follow the corridor to an intersection, take the right corridor *Go down the Elevator at the end and continue to follow the corridor to a lake with a Gold Key *Return to the intersection, then take the the left corridor to the Gold Door. *Drop into the trapdoor at the end of the corridor. *Follow the corridor to an intersection, then take any right. *Follow the corridor to an Elevator that slowly rises to the top, once there you are at the exit. Walkthrough Collect the [[15 Health|'15 Health']],' 25 Health', and Shells from the entrance room before entering the corridor. Ahead is the Grenade Launcher; grab it and be ready to use it right away on the 3 Zombies 'around the corner. Kill the [[Ogre|'Ogre]] behind the metal bars up ahead as well. This room contains a [[25 Health|'25 Health']] and [[Rockets|'Rockets']]; collect them before turning to the staircase to the right of the entrance. Follow it down, but be ready to attack an Ogre 'at the bottom. There is also 'Rockets 'and a [[Double-Barrelled Shotgun|'Double-Barrelled Shotgun]], as well as some [[Shell|'Shells ']] further up. The next room has two levels. The bottom floor has a Zombie, as well as some [[Shells|'Shells']], Nails, and [[15 Health|'15 Health']]. Shoot the Wall 'by the 'Nails (#1). Ride the Elevator by the 15 Health 'to get to the opposite side of the metal bars, which you can return to the entrance via a 'Floorplate next to a Green Armor. Return to the two level room. Then, cross the bridge into a tall room with an Elevator that contains Shells 'to the left and '''two 15 Health '''to the right. At the bottom is more [[Rockets|'Rockets]]. In the next corridor is 3''' '''Zombies '''and '''two 25 Health. The next room is a Water-filled cavern with a small island in the center. There are 2''' '''Zombies in the back edges of this room. Get the [[Key|'Gold' ]]Key '''that is on the island. '''3 more [[Zombie (Q1)|'Zombies']] will appear. Make sure to go against the wall opposite the entrance to find an area you can dive into the Water (#2). Start returning to the starting corridor. A Wall 'opens up in the metal bar room when the 'Key 'is taken with a '25 Health 'inside. Head for the closed 'Doors 'to the left. When they open, you will see a 'Nailgun. But before grabbing it, shoot the Button to open the staircase leading out of this room. The Ceiling 'is rapidly decending, so get down quick. The passageway is narrow, but big enough for you to crawl through. Collect the '''2 Nails '''and '''two 25 Health '''in it and proceed to the next room. On the first platform grab the [[Rockets|'Rockets]]. Kill the [[Scrag |'Scrag ']] up ahead on the middle platform, and an [[Ogre |'Ogre ']] hiding in the dark. Collect the''' 25 Health and '''2 Nails. Look down; you're above the pond in which the Key 'was. On the final platform collect the [[Shells|'Shells]]. Now, unlock the Door 'in the middle of this end platform. Collect the [[Shells|'Shells]], [[Nails|'Nails']], and two 25 Health. Kill the Scrag 'and descend the staircase to a metal platform. Stay to the left wall until the 'Shooting Spike goes by. Then, drop down the trap door at the end of the hall into the [[Water|'Water']]. As you turn the first corner you will meet a Zombie. Also there are 3''' more [[Zombie (Q1)|'Zombies ']] down the lanes to the right, '''one '''in the first, and '''2 in the second lane. Walk up the nearest ramp and collect''' two 15 Health, [[25 Health|'''25 Health]], and the [[Shells|'Shells']]. Climb up the second ramp to get some [[Rockets|'Rockets']]. Climb the farther ramp and kill the [[Zombie (Q1)|'Zombie']]. Collect the''' two 15 Health beside it, and then jump on the little platforms by the entrance to get to the top platform. Collect the [[Rockets |'Rockets ']] and press the '''Button to unlock 4 Doors '''leading to small alcoves. All '''4 contain a Zombie. The left holds [[Nails|'Nails']], the right bottom holds [[Shells|'Shells']], and the right top holds [[25 Health|'25 Health']]. Go through the Door '''into the next corridor. '''2 Ogres '''are located on the platforms on the ceiling. Killing '''1 opens a gateway to the right leading to [[Shells|'Shells']], and the 2nd will open after the 2nd is killed to reveal [[Yellow Armor|'Yellow Armor']]. Shoot the end of this new alcove (#3). 2 Zombies 'are located at the end of this hall, as well as a '15 Health 'and [[25 Health|'25 Health]]. Proceed through the Doors 'at the end of the corridor, and hit the 'Button to activate the Elevator. The Ceiling 'will slowly descend, but move away at the last second, and the 'Elevator will raise. Kill the [[Fiend |'Fiend ']] when you get to the top. Collect the [[Shells |'Shells ']] and two 25 Health. Exit through the Arch 'that was guarded by the 'Fiend. Differences from Easy to Normal *'Ogre '''to right of the entrance to metal bar room *'2nd Zombie' on lower level of 2 level room *'4th Zombie' in corridor just before [[Key|'Key']] *'4th Zombie spawns when [[Key |'Key ']] is taken *Wall that opens up in the metal bar room when [[Key |'Key ']] is taken has 'Ogre ' *'2nd Scrag '''on middle platform above [[Key|'Key]] *'Scrag' by [[Gold Door|'Gold Door']] *'Scrag' to the right of [[Gold Door|'Gold Door']] just below the ceiling, reveals when moving on the bridge to the [[Gold Door|'Gold Door']] *'2 Zombies 'just below the trap door *'2nd '''and '''3rd Zombie 'in first lane *'3rd Zombie 'in second lane *[[Zombie (Q1)|'Zombie ']] in closer ramp room to trap door * No [[Zombie (Q1)|'Zombie ']] in four Door 'room, before large 'Door ''' *Ogre on alcove of '''four Door 'room *'3rd Zombie 'located in double alcove room *'2nd Fiend 'in final room Differences from Normal to Hard/Nightmare *No '''2nd Ogre '''in entrance, instead '''2 Fiends ' *Ogre in dark alcove at bottom of stairs corridor to the right of the entrance. Once killed a 'Wall '''opens below it on player level with another [[Ogre|'Ogre]]. *'Scrag 'in 2 level room, and an Ogre 'in the alcove beside *'2 Zombies 'just below elevator on corridor torwards [[Key|'Key]] *An alcove opens in the corridor between the descending ceiling and the upper Key ''' room with '''3 [[Zombie (Q1)|'Zombies ']] and [[Rockets|'Rockets']] *[[Scrag |'Scrag ']] on first platform of upper [[Key |'Key ']] room *'Shambler', a beast that shoots lightning, on second platform of upper [[Key |'Key ']] room instead of Ogre. A''' 2nd Shambler spawns when the '''1st dies. *[[Ogre |'Ogre ']] in trap room *'2nd Zombie 'and [[Ogre|'Ogre']] in closer ramp room to trap door *'2nd Ogre ' in alcove of four Door 'room *[[Ogre|'Ogre]] in four Door 'room room, before large 'Door ' *[[Fiend |'Fiend ''']] instead of 3 Zombies in double alcove room *When 'one '''of the '''two '''initial [[Fiend|'Fiends ']] is killed in the final room a 'Fiend 'shall spawn, and a '''2nd Fiend ' for when the other initial dies. After they die a [[Shambler |'Shambler ']] spawns. Secrets *#1') Go to the lower floor of the room just before the 'Elevator' leading to the 'Gold Key. Shoot the 'Wall '''that has a different texture to a '25 Health 'and 'Rockets. *'#2)' In the island room, by one wall the [[Water |'Water ']] is deeper, allowing the player to swim underneath and get to an alcove with a Ring of Shadows. *'#3)' After killing the Ogres on the platforms a pair of bars will unlock to reveal Yellow Armor. Shoot the back Wall 'to get to a [[Teleporter (Q1)|'Teleporter ']] that will teleport the player to the upper alcoves where the [[Ogre|'Ogres ']] were to get 'Rockets. Enemies Glitches *A well placed Grenade 'on the 'Gold Key '''island allows you to 'Grenade Jump '''to the [[Gold Door|'Gold Door]]. However, this is also one of the toughest Grenade Jumps in the game. *The player may Grenade Jump or Rocket Jump over the Shooting Spike to reach the platform above it. *If the Doors 'by the end elevator are blocked by an 'Enemy 'while the player presses the end elevator, the player can get out of the elevator room and enter the newly opened 'Teleporter 'of the previous corridor. Deathmatch Differences *No '25 Health 'in metal bar room *No 'Rockets 'and 'Double-Barrelled Shotgun 'to right of metal bar room *No 'Shells 'on lower floor of room before 'Elevator to Gold Key *'Rocket Launcher '''where 'Gold Key was *Shells on middle platform of above area from [[Rocket Launcher (Q1)|'''Rocket Launcher]] *No Shells 'and only a '25 Health '''past gold doorway *Nailgun in closer ramp room to trap door *Double-Barrelled Shotgun on alcove of 'four Door '''room *No 'Rockets 'at '(#3), instead Nails 'and [[ Super Nailgun|'Super Nailgun]] *Only a 25 Health 'at exit, but a '100 Health 'is there as well, as well as as a 'Teleporter 'leading to the start of the level Spawn Locations *Start *Doorway to upper 'Key 'room *Four 'Door 'room *Closer ramp room from trap door *By [[Gold Door|'Gold Door]] *By stairs after [[Gold Door|'Gold Door']] *In corridor to [[Key |'Key']] External Links *http://www.quaddicted.com/quake/episodes_maps.html#e1m3 Category:Quake levels